


we fall in love (every time we open our eyes)

by Eternal_Peace_is_Overrated



Series: cold bones (that's my love) [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allusions to Klaus Hargreeves bad past, Boys In Love, David "Dave" Katz Lives, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Even More Fluff, Fluff, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, It's right at the beginning and that's it though, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz During Vietnam, Klaus Hargreeves Gets A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soft David "Dave" Katz, Soft Klaus Hargreeves, Southern David "Dave" Katz, Time Travel Fix-It, True Love, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves, idk it just happened, only happens once, right in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Peace_is_Overrated/pseuds/Eternal_Peace_is_Overrated
Summary: Wherein Klaus and Dave share their first morning together in this time.***“Dave! Darling, light of my life, apple of my eye, peanut butter to my-” He was cut off, however, as Dave stood and took the coffee and doughnuts from him, setting them on the desk before winding his arms around Klaus’s waist and drawing him into a kiss, soft and warm and intimate, leaving Klaus chasing his lips when he finally pulled back.Klaus blinked his eyes open slowly, forehead resting against Dave’s, meeting his eyes (big and blue and beautiful, watching him like he was the moon and the stars and the whole god damn universe), and said breathlessly, “Hi.”
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: cold bones (that's my love) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931503
Comments: 18
Kudos: 316





	we fall in love (every time we open our eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back again with the 3 am post!
> 
> Honestly, I don't know why I do this to myself, but here I am anyways. 
> 
> I was really happy with how this turned out! Lots of fluff, very little angst. 
> 
> Warning for very, VERY brief homophobic language in the beginning (one word, only mentioned once kind of brief). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! Please drop a kudos or comment on your way out!
> 
> (Title based off of lyrics from Sun by Sleeping At Last)

Klaus woke to a heavy arm draped across his chest and panic stirring in his gut, causing his heart to beat erratically against his rib cage. 

He’d woken like this more than once, and he’d learned the best way to handle it was if he pretended he was still asleep; sometimes, if he was lucky, whoever’s bed he was sleeping in would just poke or kick at him until he woke and ask him to leave, shoving his clothes at him and barely waiting until he had his pants (or skirt, or dress) on to shove him out the front door. 

Sometimes, though, particularly if it was a mans bed he was warming, he wouldn’t be so lucky; sometimes he’d be shoved off the bed and cursed at, as if it was  _ his  _ fault that they had slept with a man (“fag” is what they usually used, if he were being perfectly honest), as if he wasn’t just using his body to find a bed to sleep in when the snow started, as if he hadn’t lost his humility  _ ages  _ ago. 

Didn’t stop his cheeks from flaming red with anger (fear, embarrassment,  _ shameshameshame _ ) as he would stumble out the door wearing nothing more than his underwear, clothes strewn carelessly onto the ground around him. 

So he waited, with bated breath and a racing heart, to see what kind of person  _ this _ would be, before his sleep addled brain registered the familiar scent of cinnamon-orange aftershave. 

The panic bled into confusion, into realization, into elation. 

With a smile, he blinked his eyes open, tilting his head up just enough that he could see Dave, who was already awake and watching him with a gentle smile, fingers idly playing with Klaus’s curls. 

“Good mornin’, darlin’,” Dave murmured, voice still rough with sleep. 

Klaus grabbed the hand of the arm wound around him, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to his palm. “Morning, lovely.” 

“Wish I got t’wake up to this every mornin’.” 

Dave was still half asleep, not awake enough to bother covering the twang that slipped into his voice, and it just made Klaus’s smile widen. 

“You can now,” he pointed out, pressing another kiss to Dave’s knuckles, and Dave chuckled, dropping the hand he had in Klaus’s hair to stroke a thumb over his cheekbone instead, nudging his head up to look him in the eyes. 

“Hm. Guess I do. Don’t know how I got so lucky,” he mused. 

Klaus laughed softly, watching the way Dave’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, before he wriggled his way on top of Dave, thighs splayed across his hips, careful not to put pressure on the shiny pink scar in the center of his chest, resting their tangled fingers on Dave’s stomach instead. 

“You?” Klaus scoffed. “No, if anything,  _ I’m  _ the lucky one. Do I need to go find a mirror?” He exaggeratedly looked over Dave, wriggling his ass down into his crotch with a lewd wink. “No, nope,  _ definitely _ still me. I’m  _ very _ lucky.” 

Dave laughed, soft and melodic, and gently swatted at his thigh with his free hand. “Stop that. You remember what your brother said ‘bout “strenuous activity”, dont’cha?” 

Klaus sighed dramatically. “Unfortunately.” 

Dave rolled his eyes, saying, “How ‘bout you let me make myself useful n’hop off so I can go get us some breakfast?” 

“No!” Klaus answered, maybe too fast (definitely too fast, if the way Dave was looking at him now meant anything).

“Don’t want me wanderin’ around your home?” He asked lightly, though his brow was furrowed in concern. “You hidin’ me or somethin’?” 

“Yes,” Klaus grumbled. “From my nosy siblings.” He sighed. “I’ll go out and get us something, okay? But...I don’t want this to end, yet.” 

It was a testament to how well Dave knew him that he didn’t have to ask what “this” was, just nodded in understanding and squeezed his hand.

“It doesn’t have to end, darlin’,” he said gently. “If they make things complicated, it’ll still be you n’me. You know that, right?” 

“I know,” Klaus nodded. “Just. Not yet. Please?” 

With a gentle sigh, Dave nodded and settled back against the bed more comfortably. 

“You’d better bring me back some damn good coffee though.” 

Klaus laughed, tumbling off the bed and stepping into his pants, dragging a shirt (Dave’s, too big and flowy on him but still too short, stopping just below his belly button) over his head. 

“I know just the place,” he said with a grin. “How do doughnuts sound?” 

*** 

With an actual pep in his step, he made his way back out Griddy’s door, armed with a bright pink box of doughnuts and a drink carrier with two cups of coffee before he paused and back tracked, staring intently at the various 25¢ vending machines before shifting everything to one hand and rooting around in his pocket for a quarter (he found three), before dropping it in the one he wanted and twisting the handle, peering at what he got before tossing it in the trash and trying again. 

“What are you doing?” Ben asked, peering over his shoulder, and Klaus absently shushed him, finally getting what he wanted with his last quarter (third times a charm, thank god), before tucking the little plastic bauble into his pocket and heading for home, smiling happily, humming tunelessly to himself (and Ben).

“No, seriously,” Ben pestered. “ _ What  _ are you doing? Why are you smiling like that? You’re scaring people.” 

“Because  _ I’m  _ happy, Benny boy!” Klaus exclaimed, spinning in a wide circle before hastily dodging past a little old woman who shot him an unhappy glare despite his own apologetic smile. 

“But  _ why _ ?” But then Ben paused, wide eyed. “Did you conjure Dave?” 

“Did I-” Klaus stopped and stared over at Ben. “ _ Mein bruder,  _ I  _ know  _ you creep on people while they sleep. Did you not…?” 

“Ah, well,” Ben shrugged, scratching at his head. “Five put a sign up on your door? Threatened anyone who bothered you with physical violence.” 

Klaus blinked at him. “Huh. Is it still up? I didn’t even see that.” 

They continued walking. 

“Yeah,” Ben nodded slowly, eyeing him warily, and Klaus rolled his eyes, approaching the door to the Academy. 

“Relax, Ben, everything’s fine. I’ll explain later. Just- go make sure the coast is clear, okay? I don’t want to run into anyone.” 

Ben frowned at him for a moment before nodding and slipping right through the closed door, returning after about two minutes and saying, “Everyone is still in bed except for Five, and he’s just muttering to himself and doing- math, or something.” 

Klaus snorted but nodded and slipped quietly in the front door, making his way up to his bedroom and pausing at the hand written sign that was indeed taped to the front of it. 

‘If anyone enters this room, I will find every single pen in this house and  STAB you with them. Repeatedly. Understand? 

(You too, Ben, and I  will find a way)’

-Five’

Klaus huffed a laugh. “Sounds like Five. ‘K, you stay here, Ben, I’ll explain later, bye!” 

Without giving Ben a chance to answer, he slipped inside, closing the door behind him (he would’ve locked it, but dear ol’ dad took those off  _ ages  _ ago). 

“Dave! Darling, light of my life, apple of my eye, peanut butter to my-” He was cut off, however, as Dave stood and took the coffee and doughnuts from him, setting them on the desk before winding his arms around Klaus’s waist and drawing him into a kiss, soft and warm and  _ intimate _ , leaving Klaus chasing his lips when he finally pulled back. 

Klaus blinked his eyes open slowly, forehead resting against Dave’s, meeting his eyes (big and blue and beautiful, watching him like he was the moon and the stars and the whole god damn universe), and said breathlessly, “Hi.” 

Dave laughed softly, hugging him closer. “Hey.” 

“What was that for?” 

“Can’t I kiss you just ‘cause I can?” 

Klaus grinned. “Well,  _ I’m  _ certainly not going to argue with that.” And then kissed him again, pulling back before the passion could overtake them ( _ dammit, Five _ ). 

“So!” He said brightly, tugging Dave down to sit across from him on the bed, folding his legs beneath him. “Doughnuts?” He snagged the pink box. “I realized I don’t actually know what kind you like the most, so I just...got one of each.” 

Dave smiled warmly, saying, “That’s perfect, Klaus.” Before peering at the selection, fingers hovering over the box before he finally ended up selecting a powdered jelly filled one, taking a bite and humming happily, tongue darting out to catch some wayward jelly that was clinging to his bottom lip. 

Klaus followed the movement with his eyes and whimpered.

Dave laughed, bright and happy, and said, “Get your mind out of the gutter!” 

“Never!” Klaus declared dramatically. “That’s where my mind belongs, it’ll  _ never  _ leave!” 

Dave laughed and then went back to his doughnut, while Klaus just...watched him, absently rubbing his hands up and down Dave’s thighs, feeling the strong muscle shift and shudder beneath his touch. 

_ (they’re in Saigon, and they’ve tucked themselves into a private little corner, and Dave is talking. Klaus isn’t sure what about, can’t concentrate past the liquor and the want that’s burning in his veins, eyes tracking the bob of Dave’s adam's apple when he swallows, the way his lips move around his words, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes from smiling too much, the way his hair sticks to his forehead, damp with sweat from all the dancing they’ve done tonight. And then Dave isn’t talking anymore, or at least his lips aren’t moving, and his hand is resting on Klaus’s cheek, in his hair, gentle and warm, and then Dave is drawing him in, guiding him forward until their lips touch; it’s not an explosion of passion, it’s not fireworks or butterflies, it’s nothing like what he’s seen or read the first kiss with your true love is supposed to be- it’s deeper than that, molten, seeping into his bones like lava, slowly and completely, until he knows he’ll never come back from it and he never wants to)  _

With shaky hands, Klaus reached into his pocket and drew out the plastic bauble, popping it open and holding it out to Dave, who is staring at it with wide eyes, and it’s- it’s wrong, it’s not at all what Dave deserves, he deserves fanfare and romance and every goddamn star in the universe, but it’s all that Klaus has to offer. 

“I don’t have a whole lot I can give you,” Klaus said softly. “Just little ol’ me, and my broken heart, and this 25¢ ring that I got out of a vending machine in a cheap doughnut shop. But. I love you, god do I love you, more than  _ anything,  _ and I hope that it’s enough.” 

Dave is still staring at him, except his eyes are watery now, and there was a moment of panic where Klaus thought Dave was going to come to his senses and run for the hills but- but then Dave shoved the box of doughnuts out of the way and dragged Klaus into his lap, pressing sugary kisses to his lips and saying, “Klaus, I would be an absolute  _ moron _ to say no to you.” 

Klaus swore his heart stopped beating, just for a moment, before absolutely erupting with joy. 

Dave offered him his hand, wriggling his fingers pointedly, and Klaus laughed delightedly and tried to slide the ring onto his ring finger, except it wouldn’t  _ fit _ , so he pushed it onto Dave’s pinky finger instead. 

“It’s a privilege,” Dave murmured, and hugged him tighter, staring down at the cheap metal on his finger like it was worth a million dollars. 

Klaus tucked his face into the crook of Dave’s neck, smiling so widely it hurt, fingers tangled with his  _ fiancé’s _ (god, he never thought he’d get to call anyone that), chest warm and bubbling with happiness and love. “What is?” 

Dave pressed a delicate kiss to the top of his head and murmured, “Being trusted with your heart.” 

Klaus felt himself blush, and pressed a kiss to Dave’s neck. “Dave, lovely, you’ve had it.” 

“Oh?” Dave asked lightly. “How long?” 

“Since that first night in Saigon; maybe even before.” 

“ _ Oh, _ ” Dave murmured, soft and awed. “God, I love you.” 

Klaus couldn’t help the smile that took over his face, heart fluttering in his chest, gazing up at the man of his dreams with hope in his heart- hope for the future, hope for  _ them, _ the knowledge that they get a life together (they  _ they  _ get a life at all) warming him from the inside out. 

“I love you, too.” 

_ (Klaus remembers the first and second and third night in Saigon; he remembers stolen kisses under the moonlight with the smooth bark of a palm tree at his back; he remembers that night in the shoddy motel when he’d declared his love for this beautiful, strong, vulnerable, intelligent man who had saved him from the war, from the time period, from himself; he remembers hot blood beneath his palms and blinding fear clouding his mind and the heartbeat sputtering to a stop underneath his fingertips; he remembers curling up beneath star-ladden skies and talking about themselves, about the future, about the life they’re going to have together, and he knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that he’ll never know love like he does now)  _

  
  



End file.
